


Renascence

by WaffleSAMA



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Because I can, Gen, I had to write this, I made Hige and Toboe brothers, I'm Bad At Tagging, andddd hints of slash, mother - Freeform, the ending left me crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Cheza can remember is Mother’s flower within Ame’s grasp, forever entwined in the water ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renascence

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, EVER. I never posted it because my brother it was horribly written and me being like 9 didn't post it. But I'm back to post it with heavy editing and art which I will add soon.

_ ‘Oh Cheza. My little girl, my little flower. Sleep now, I have you.’ _

 

Cheza could only obey the soft voice as her eyes start to close. She can feel hands gently running through her hair as she finally drifts off. 

 

_ ‘But winter came too soon _

_ Before their seed could bloom _

_ She wilted from the chill _

_ and all fell cold and still…’ _

 

Red eyes open wide as the melodious voice slowly fades off. Glancing at the owner of the voice Cheza can only look on in awe. She was currently cradled in the lap of a beautiful woman.  _ ‘I am not beautiful, my dear. I am simply me.’  _ The woman laughs out, her silvery gray hair moving with her as she laughs.

Cheza moves up from the woman’s lap, eyes sweeping over the other’s body. She is wearing a pale colored, skin tight dress on, the ends flowing behind her. Looking at the woman’s face Cheza is met with warm pale eyes that reminded her of a pool, reflecting and expansive. The woman smiles a heartfelt smile. Standing up Cheza searches her body for wounds. “Why is this one here?”

The woman rises up and offers the flower a hand. A brown hand meets a pale one and for a split second Cheza can feel a peaceful feeling settling on her being. “Where is Kiba?” Cheza asks.

_ ‘Even here you still show compassion,’  _ Her eyes crinkle.  _ ‘In paradise with the others. Thanks to you he made it.’   _ The woman answers truthfully.

Running a thumb over Cheza’s cheek, the woman looks at her with fondness.  _ ‘I always knew you would be special pínulítill blóm mín, my tiny flower.’  _ At Cheza’s flinch the woman quickly removes her hand.

_ ‘I am sorry. It has been too long since I have seen one of my children. Please tell me what has happened to you.’   _ The woman waves her hand, a table made out of wood with flowers protruding from every nook, appearing.

Strolling to the table matron takes a seat.  _ ‘Come now. Do not be shy.’  _

“This One has found many friends to play with,” Cheza starts off as she occupies the other seat. “This One also makes sure to take care of them. The wolves are always nice to This One. What is your name? This One never heard it.”

_ ‘Because I do not have one known to most, but you can call me Mother. My other name holds too much power and if you were to speak it you would disappear.’ _ Mother whispers.

Mother touches the ground and flowers sprout up. “What do you mean? This One does not understand.” Reaching a hand out, Cheza latches onto Mother’s open palm.

_ ‘Take a walk with Mother Cheza, and I will tell you of your brothers and sisters.’   _ Cheza stands up and tightened her grip on Mother’s hand. “This One has so many questions. How come This One can see now?”

_ ‘Because where we are nothing is alive. We are all dead here, which means you regain anything you lost. Since you lost your eyesight it has been returned to you.’ _

“What would Mother call this place?” Cheza questions.

_ ‘I call this place Heimilið af blómum. Or Home of the flowers if you will. It is where all my children come when they need my help after they wilt.’   _ Mother says, starting to walk.

“This One never asked for help Mother.” Cheza comments with a confused look.

_ ‘No one does. But I know when you need it. And I know why you want it.’ _ Mother gently grins. 

Cheza looks down from the happy expression, her mind searching as for why she would be here. In her musing Cheza notices wherever Mother touches with her foot flowers sprout and then blooms when she removes her foot. “You are confusing to This One Mother.” Cheza finally concludes.

_ ‘I am confusing to all who have yet to realise what they need me for.’   _ Mother titters out.

She brushes Cheza’s hair back. A flower that matches Cheza’s eyes appears in her hair.  _ ‘It matches with your eyes my sweet flower.’  _

Fingering the flower’s petals Cheza looks back at Mother’s face. “Are you going to tell This One why she is here?”

_ ‘The question is will you tell me? What was the one thing you wanted most in the world, pínulítill blóm mín?’ _

Cheza looks up at the lone moon in the sky. Her mind supplies the images of the white wolf and the pack she left behind. “This One wanted Kiba and the others to be happy.”

Mother’s hand wipes away the tears that had formed on Cheza’s pale cheeks.  _ ‘But most importantly you wanted Kiba to be able to live on without you. Right?’  _

Cheza looks into Mother’s reflective eyes and nods. “Will you help This One make it happen?”

_ ‘Of course Cheza. But it requires your time and effort. Are you ready to do that?’  _ Cheza lets out a small yes and Mother puts a hand over Cheza’s eyes. 

_ ‘I need you to not look until I tell you.’  _ Cheza nods and feels herself being picked up. “What are you doing?”

_ ‘It is okay pínulítill blóm mín, I know what I am doing.’  _ Mother replies.

Cheza remains silent and didn’t fight when Mother begins to move. Mother was going to help her after all. But there was one thing on Cheza’s mind. 

 

_ Who is Mother exactly? _

 

She said she had another name but what was it?  _ ‘Do not fret Cheza you will learn it, I promise.’  _ Mother reassures.

She removes her hand and watches Cheza take in the vast scenery. The two are in the field where lunar flowers are blooming underneath the full moon. In the middle is a grand fountain which holds a gigantic ball of water. On the inside of said ball is a man holding a flower that resembles all the others in the field. “Who is that?” Cheza questions walking closer to the fountain.

_ ‘He is the first to ever pluck a lunar flower from the ground. I- his name is Ame.’  _ Mother admits, touching the ball with her hand.  _ ‘I knew him a long time ago _ .’

“Is that you in his hand Mother?”

The silver haired woman looks at the man within the ball.  _ ‘Yes. Long ago I was a flower like all the others here. They called me Mother though because I was the first lunar flower to spread seeds around the world.’ _

Mother looks at the ball with a look of grievous sorrow. Ame’s green eyes were open but unseeing and that hurt Mother the most.  _ ‘I never got to see any of my children bloom and grow. This was the only way I could see all of you again. Trapped in a garden with him as you all wilted.’  _ Mother murmurs wistfully.

Cheza holds her Mother’s hand. “This One does not want you to be sad.”

_ ‘I am not sad Cheza. I am joyful I am able to see all of you at least once.’  _ Mother counters with a tiny grin.

The older lunar flower grabs the smaller hand tighter with a chuckle.  _ ‘Come along, we have work to do.’ _

 

\----

 

Hige finishes his hotdog in only a couple of bites, the snack not fully filling him up. Thunder sounds from up above as he walks home. The crowded city folk continue on their way as the rain comes down harder. People without umbrellas begin to run to cover. One person runs into Hige as they search for cover, knocking the groceries out of Hige’s arms. “Hey watch where ya goin’!” Hige bellows out.

Hige mutters curses as he begins to pick his groceries up when a small puppy runs up and takes a package of meat. It runs off into the wet, crowded sidewalk, prompting Hige runs after it, food on the ground forgotten. “Hey! Give it back!”

Hige brushes by people who give him sour looks and rude words. “That was my only thing of meat! Come on!” Hige hollers desperately. 

The puppy only runs faster until it reaches an alleyway. “I caught ya pup! Hand the meat over.” Hige demands, walking into the alley.

The chubby man walks in and sees the pup trying to open the package with it’s teeth. “There you are-!”

A low growl vibrated through the ground and Hige stops in his tracks. “What the hell?” Glowing yellow eyes appear and Hige curses. “What is that?”

A giant white wolf pounces on Hige and barks. “Holy shit! Who the fuck are you?!”

The puppy runs from the alleyway in a fit of terror, the meat forgotten. It doesn’t look back as Hige fights the wolf as best as he can. The two wrestle until the wolf tries to bite his neck. “That’s how you wanna play huh?” Hige challenges.

Glancing at the opening of the alleyway Hige makes sure nobody can see the two. He reverts to his wolf form and pounces back on the other. The two bite and bark until Hige is sent to the ground, teeth on his neck. ‘Okay, okay let me up. You’re alpha, I get it.’ Hige sighs.

The white wolf backs off and Hige shakes the water off his coat. ‘Who are you?’ The arctic wolf demands.

‘I’m Hige Senshi. What might your name be Alpha?’ Hige fires back sarcastically.

When he doesn’t receive an answer Hige goes deeper into the alley to look for the meat the puppy had stole. “I’m Kiba Urufu.” a voice behind Hige softly replies.

“Wolf huh? Suits you well Kiba,” Shifting Hige groans over the condition of the meat. “So tell me why were you over here hiding?” Hige turns and nearly drops the meat again.

 

_ Something about Kiba seems strangely  _ **_familiar_ ** _. _

A sharp pang rings through Hige’s heart as he takes in Kiba’s appearance. Kiba is wearing a leather jacket with blue jeans and black chuck taylor’s. The zipper is undone and the sleeves are rolled up on his elbows. “I wasn’t hiding.”

Hige rubs his forehead with a frown. “So if you weren't hiding what were you doin’?”

“Something over here called to me. The voice was like a soft melody that I heard before, but I don’t know where.” Kiba says quietly.

“A voice like a soft melody huh? And you think it came from this alleyway?” Hige inquires.

 

“Yes. I know it. It was talking about Paradise.” 

 

The word Paradise hits home. Grimacing, Hige tries to rush pass Kiba. “Listen I gotta get home now. Good luck on find that voice.” Hige retorts, wanting to run away.

This man, Kiba he reminded himself, felt too familiar for comfort. Kiba’s eyes seem to pierce his very soul. “I need-” Kiba falls to the ground and Hige runs over.

“Hey what’s happening to you?! Kiba?!” Hige voice slowly fades out.

 

\---

 

_ ‘You see it is no easy task and that is why I needed your help Cheza.’ _ Mother pants out.

Her arms are sprouting thorns from the inside causing her to bleed. “Mother!”

_ ‘Cheza I have started it. It is up to you to let the others connect. I will help but it will not be much at all. I am far too drained right now.’  _  Mother grunts out.

Her silver hair has turned black and her dress in now drenched with blood. Her once reflective eyes are dull. Turning to look at Ame, Cheza notices Mother’s Flower losing petals. “What is happening to you?” Cheza asks, worry in her voice.

_ ‘I am only tired. I have not done such a thing in years and I am afraid I was underestimating how much power it would take. Do not worry, just get ready for your part.’  _ Mother says, smiling through the pain. 

Cheza nods and holds out her hands. “Can This One start?”

_ ‘Yes. Be careful.’ _

_ \--- _

 

The black kitten mewls in the box and Toboe picks it up. “I wonder who left you here.” He thinks out loud.

The rain has stopped but the clouds have yet to leave. Cars honk their horns and people walk by. Most choose to ignore Toboe and the kitten in his hands. “I’m sure Hige will let me keep you. But you need a name.” Toboe thinks.

The kitten’s blue eyes stare at him with such a fondness it shouldn’t be possible. “Well it might seem simple but how about Blue?”

Blue mewls at her new name and Toboe grins. “Awesome you love it! Come on, Hige has to meet you now!”

The teenager runs, splashing water everywhere. Blue holds on for dear life as the two speed through the city. “So I live my brother Hige who was suppose to go shopping today. I wouldn’t be surprised if he- oof!” Slamming to a person Toboe stumbles backwards.

“Watch where you’re going runt.” The man scolds.

“Who are you calling runt? I’m 20 year old!” Toboe growls out. “I’m in college!”

Looking at source of the voice so he can glare properly, Toboe is met with a handsome man with a scar on his chest. The man stood a solid foot over him wearing leather and sunglasses. “You? 20 years old? You look like a little boy.” The man teased.

“I am not a little boy!” Toboe yells, anger slowly leaving his body. “I just said I’m in college!”

Said man takes off his sunglasses and Toboe is left breathless. Gold eyes meet his as the world fades away from the two. “Woah. Did you dye your hair this color?” Toboe reaches out to touch the strange man’s hair, the moment lost.

Blue mewls at the action and Toboe pulls back. The man looks at the kitten in Toboe’s arms. “Listen runt I have to go and you look like you have to take care of something.”

Blue claws at Toboe’s shirt and he nearly drops her. “Ow, Blue that hurt.”

Toboe looks down at the kitten and hears a chuckle. “I’m Tsume. I’ll see you later runt.” Tsume walks away.

“I’m Toboe, not runt!” 

He pouts and unhooks Blue’s claws from his shirt. “Stupid guy. Calling me runt...” Toboe trails off as he thinks. “I feel like I know him…”

Toboe’s cell phone rings and the red haired man digs in his pocket. “Hello, Toboe speaking.”

“Toboe you might want to come home, right now.” Hige grits out. “We got a problem.”

He is breathing heavily and it worries Toboe. Hige never does anything that involves any physical work so why is he tired? “I’ll be home soon brother.”

Hige hangs up when he hears the reply. “I wonder what's up with him.” Toboe says to Blue.

 

\---

 

Cheza falters and nearly falls to the ground. “It was too much for This One Mother.”

Mother grabs Cheza’s hands.  _ ‘I know Cheza but we are done now. Now the rest is up to them and you.’ _

“What do you mean?” 

_ ‘You will bring them happiness like you wanted. I am sorry you can not stay with me but this is now your own journey. I did everything I could to help you.’  _ Mother grunts out. 

She waves her hands around and a portal emerges.  _ ‘It is time for you to be reborn Cheza.’  _

“This One does not want to! This One never learned Mother’s true name!” Cheza objects loudly.

_ ‘I am Móðir allra blómum, Mother of all the Lunar flowers.’ _ Mother replies with a sad grin.  _ ‘We met because you are the reason We continue to bloom in this new world. Now go. _ ’

Cheza tries to object but an unknown force is pushing her towards the portal. Looking behind her, Cheza can see the lunar flowers form human-like shapes, their hands pushing her. “No! Mother, please! This One will miss you!”

_ ‘And I you. But do not fret, we will meet again one day.’   _ Móðir allra blómum promises, her eyes shining with tears.

 

_ The last thing Cheza can  is Mother’s flower within Ame’s grasp, forever entwined in the water ball.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it! Congrats! Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
